The SSRL small-angle x-ray scattering camera system is a quasi-permanent experimental facility on beam line 4-2 for which 60% of the available beam time was allocated to SAXS/D user and staff research projects during the 1998 SSRL user run. The facility incorporates three scattering cameras: a long camera (2.3 m sample-to-detector distance), a short camera (0.8 m), and a low angle single crystal diffraction instrument (700-10 E). A CCD x-ray detector was commissioned in July 1998, based on the design developed by Y. Amemiya et al. (purchased using DOE-OBER funds). A stopped-flow rapid mixer and a jet mixer for time-resolved solution scattering experiments is available for users as well as, a crystal cryo-cooler for low angle crystallography. A multi-probe stopped-flow mixer (NIH funds) was also commissioned. A Fuji BAS2000 scanner is now dedicated to low angle single crystal diffraction studies on BL4-2.